Fears
by rubydesires
Summary: Beetlejuice is afraid of two things, but what happens when one of those things happens? Well, it ain't sandworms this time. Okay, story is a lot better than the summary says. Complete!
1. Nightmare

**AN:** So . . . this is my first fanfiction. Yes, this first chapter is uber short, but I wanted to see if you liked the style and idea and whatnot. The rest of the story is written in my head. Just need to type it out. They will get longer, I promise! I'm just kinda testin' the waters. I do not own Beetlejuice or Lydia or any of it. Okay, technically I own _a _Beetlejuice (actually, I own two copies of the DVD and the soundtrack), but I do not own _the _Beetlejuice. I wish I did, but that would be the amazing Tim Burton, and those movie people that start with a G.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There are two things that I'm afraid of. First, sandworms. I. Hate. Them. Second, losing Lyds. She's the best thing that's happened to me in my afterlife (and probably my life, but that was awhile ago, so I can't really remember).

Hey, you'd be afraid to lose her, too, if she was the only one to like you despite your chubby, perverted, prankster glory--or because of it . . . how the hell should I know why she sticks around?!

Anyway, she's seventeen now. Damn, five years? Lyds was so tiny when I met her. Heh, not tiny anymore. Can't stop starin' at her. Damn poncho's hidin' her curves . . . 'course that might be a good thing, givin' my charmin' personality.

So, why am I not with her at the moment? 'Cause she's pretty damn convinced that she needs to do homework to pass high school, and I "distract" her. That leaves me in the Roadhouse. Bored. But if I leave her alone, she gets her work done, and then I get her! At least until she decides she just _has _to sleep. Damn school.

Babes usually didn't take _this _long to finish. At this rate, I'll only get to see her for five minutes! It wouldn't hurt to go look in on her. . .

I walk into my room and look around with a smirk. It was almost beautiful in it's extreme dirtyness. Mess, ya know I love it. I float over to the mirror and lean against the side, still smirking.

"Lyds, what's takin' so--" My smirk disappears and if I still had a beating heat it would have stopped. Her room was a mess, the bad kind of mess. The mess that comes with destruction. Lyds wasn't anywhere in it, either.

"Babes?" No answer, and I start to panic. I look around and see something on the wall that makes me go even colder. Blood, still wet.

No. No no no no. She was gone. Worse nightmare come true. Lydia was gone. Lydia was hurt. Some one had taken _my Lydia_ and _hurt her_. And there wasn't a fucking thing I could about it.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN:** There ya go! Please be gentle when you throw the rocks ^^;; Also, next chapter will have the one thing that I do own in the Beetlejuice universe. Nightshade! She's a poltergeist, too. Don't hate her!! She's gonna help B get out so he can save Lydibug!


	2. Just a little spell

**AN:** WOOHOO!! Second chapter, and it's longer like I promised! I wrote this during chemistry yesterday and at work this morning, and typed it at work, too. It's a dry cleaners. Gets pretty damn boring. Anyway, I'd like to thank my reviewers: Morbid Crow, Out-of-the-inside-out-box, cinimar. Thank you soooo much! You have no idea how much it means to me! Disclaimers: (yup, I gots more than one this time) Beetlejuice and characters do not belong to me, Hello Kitty (yes you read that right) does not belong to me, and the song "Fallin' For You" belongs to Colbie Caillat, who is not me. However, I do own Nightshade, since I made her up.

**______________________________________________________________________**

Damnit! I'm the fuckin' Ghost with the Most and I'm stuck! I needed a way Out. I could always make little appearances (literally) but I couldn't actually _do _anythin' when I did. Lyds always had to summon me.

Before Lyds, it had been decades since anyone had called me, and I doubted anyone else would do it anytime soon.

I kept thinkin' of why she hadn't called. Hell, she was hurt! I refused to think she was dead. I mean, I'd _know_, right? Besides, there was no way, she was too young! That still didn't explain why she wasn't callin' me. Only other explanation is she's unconscious. Well, that would be better than dead.

I hated to admit it, but hell, I needed help . . . and there was only one person who I'd go to for help. Nightshade. We went way back. We even knew each other when we were alive. I guess ya could say we had a sibling sorta relationship.

I had no fuckin' clue _how_ she was gonna--wait, Nights had herself a breather, too. That was it! I'd have her breather call me Out, and I could find my babes!

Sure, Nights hated when I just showed up in her house. Some crazy idea about privacy. Like I was really gonna give a shit right now. This was an emergency and she could fuckin' deal with it. So with one last look through the mirror--and that little splatter of blood--I juiced myself to Nightshade's place.

Nightshade had herself a goddamn mansion. No idea how she got it, or why she got it. What I do know is it's bigger than my Roadhouse. Also, it was cleaner. Which is suprisin' givin' how much crap she had.

It had been a while since I had last been over so I was pretty damn shocked to see all of her egyptian . . . stuff was replaced with some white cat with a big round head and an occasional bow when I appeared in her "livin'" room. I walked over to the couch and picked up one of the dolls. It was wearing a red kimono with a gold dragon print.

I was still tryin' to figure out what the damn thing was when Nights waltzed in singin'.

"I am tryin' not to tell you, but I want to. I'm scared of--EEP! B! What the hell did I tell you 'bout poppin' in like that?!" Then she looked down at the doll and back up at me. "Put. Her. Down."

"What the hell is it?"

"It's Hello Kitty. Now put her down."

Normally, I wouldn't have, just to piss her off . . . but, like I said, this was an emergency. So, I put it down.

"B? What's wrong?"

I looked back at Nightshade. She had gotten closer, only a few feet away. Damn. We weren't related, I swear. We've checked. Multiple times. Still, we could sure as hell pass for brother and sister. Her golden blond hair was up in a ponytail (she never left it down, no fuckin' clue _why_), and there was a look of genuine concern in her jade green eyes. She was missing her black fedora and trench coat, but she was still wearin' the rest of her usual outfit: a blood-red, long sleeved, silky blouse, flared black pants, and boots. It looked good on her long and skinny body.

"Lyds is missin', and she's hurt."

Nights just stared at me for a few seconds, shocked. I'm sure she woulda paled if she wasn't already dead.

"She hasn't called you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Probably 'cause she can't."

"You don't think she's . . ."

Dead. "No, I don't think so." I fuckin' refused to.

She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear with her red nails (like mine, I'm tellin' ya, it was damn right creepy) and started pacin'.

"You need Out so you can find Lydibug."

"Which is why I came to you."

She stopped pacin' and grinned. "Come on," she said as she grabbed my hand and started draggin' me.

So this was where all her Egyptian crap went. She had dragged me to her bedroom, and to a mirror that hung on the wall. Huh, imagine that.

She let go of me and I leaned against the wall while she knocked on the mirror.

"We had a deal, Nights." It was her breather.

"I know, Derrick, but this isn't about me!"

"Well, that's a first."

I smirked as she glared at the guy.

"Derrick, this is serious. My friend's girl is missing--possibly hurt--and he needs Out. Will you pretty please with a cherry on top help?" Wow, she was beggin'.

"What's his name?"

"Beetlejuice."

The guy said my name three times and I was Out! I flashed him a grin (looked like he was doin' homework, too . . . fuckin' school), and juiced myself to my babes.

Wherever she was, it was dark, and it took me a second for my vision to adjust. It was a cold cement room. I spun around, lookin' for Lyds, and I saw . . . _somethin'_ in the corner. I drifted over and reached out to touch it. When I did, she jerked away.

"Oh, babes . . ." I whispered.

She musta heard me 'cause she looked up. For once, I wished I couldn't see her. She was cut up, bad. That was just her face, I couldn't see the rest of her. I didn't need to. It was the look in her eyes that woulda stopped my heart if it was beatin'. Sure, she wasn't dead, physically. Her body was still workin', but her soul was dead. I could see it in her eyes. These bastards didn't just break her, they fuckin' killed her.

I was the fuckin' Ghost with the Most! There had to be somethin' I could do for her. . .

Wait, there was somethin' I could do. There was one spell that would fix this. Y'know what? Fuck the consequences. It was just one little spell. Sure, it would take most of my juice, but . . . she was worth it.

_____________________________________________________________________

**AN:** Alright, that was chapter 2. So, still likin' it? Also, what did you think of Nights? Hate her, love her? One other thing. This week I've got a test in Chemistry, Calculus II, and Japanese. I should probably study for them. Therefore, I don't know how soon I can have the next (and final) chapter up. I'm really hopin' it'll be sometime this week. Anyway, thank you, my readers, and know that I love you!


	3. Knight in dull and dented armor

**AN:** GAH! I hate the ending! :hits herself with the two-by-four: Damn, this chapter was difficult. 'Course, last week fried my brain. . .damn school. Sooo, you're probably like "Ruby, where's the romance? There's been plenty of angst!" Well, my readers, the romance-y-ness-ish-ness is in this one! Now, I'd like to thank my reviewers :looks at list: Out-of-the-inside-out-box, shuichstwin, and cinimar. I love you guys! Without you I wouldn't have continued. Also, I'd like to thank K. J. Gough. If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have even tried this in the first place. I think that's it. Oh, and yeah, no owning-ness of teh Beejay and teh Lyds. So no sue me!

_____________________________________________________________________

There are two things that I'm afraid of. First, sand . . . Whoa, that was a serious case of deja vu.

I was sprawled on my couch, waitin' for Lyds to finish her homework. Now I was extremely confused 'cause I coulda swore I had already done this.

Then I saw a flash of Lyds with a dead look in her eyes, and her face bleeding. That's when I remembered everything that had happened. I had used the Deja Vu spell, and now I felt the sudden drain on my juice. There was a reason why only the Powers That Be used that spell and now, there was gonna be hell to pay.

I'd deal with that later. Now, I had to save Lyds. See, Deja Vu lets you "rewind" time (but only a day, tops), and you can make a different choice to get a different outcome. It's basically a redo.

Not wastin' any time, I juiced myself to the mirror, and prayed to whatever god was out there that I wasn't too late.

I looked through and grinned. Lyds was sittin' on her bed, cleanin' her camera. She was perfectly fine. Perfectly . . . perfect. I blinked, shocked. Where the hell had _that_ come from?

"Hey, babes!"

She jerked her head up and looked at me. "Beetlejuice? What are you doing?"

"Y'know, you should _really_ let me Out."

"Why?"

"'Cause it'd be a good idea. Where are your 'rents, by the way?"

"They had to go to some art show tonight. _Why_, Beetlejuice?"

That was two, and she just barely made it with the second one, too. Come on, Lyds, just one more time!

Then we heard a bang from downstairs.

"Lydia, please!" Did I just say _please_?! I was startin' to panic. Couldn't think straight. Not my fault . . . but it worked.

"Beetlejuice."

Sweet freedom! I was Out! Out, Out, Out! I still couldn't think straight, 'cuase the first thing I did was fly to her and kiss her. Don't ask me why. Didn't even realize I did it. Then I'm juicin' myself to the livin' room.

There was three of 'em. A big guy, a weasely guy, and a plain old creepy guy. I could take 'em down in my sleep. I really was just gonna scare 'em. Nothin' more serious than that. There are just some rules that even I wouldn't break, and killin' breathers was one of 'em.

Weasel picked up a picture of Lydia. "Hey, think the little girl's home?" he asked with a sneer. Damn, his voice was annoyin'.

"Let's check, and we can have ourselves a little fun," said Creepy.

Big just chuckled.

I remembered what they did to her. Okay, technically, they hadn't done it yet, but they were goin' to. All bets were off. I was gonna kill 'em. I guess it went under the "Knight in Shining Armor" clause, even though my armor was kinda dull and dented. It would work, and if it didn't, I could always find a loophole.

Makin' myself visible, I chuckled and Weasel jumped.

"Heh, it's show time," I said with my trademark grin.

I could never tell you exactly what happened. I can't remember. One moment, they're starin' at me. Next moment, the room's covered in blood, and parts are everywhere. Guess I kinda just ripped 'em apart, heh.

I wanted to get back to Lyds, but I couldn't just _leave_ the room like this. Blood was hard to get out. So, I just snapped my fingers and everythin' was clean. I also looked over my suit, but there wasn't anythin' on it.

After a final look to make sure everythin' was the way it was supposed to be, I popped back to Lyds' room. She was still sittin' on her bed, one hand on the camera, the other on her mouth. Was she scared? I didn't think I gave the three any time to scream, but I really couldn't remember.

She didn't _look_ scared. She looked . . . shocked. Oh, fuck. _Now_ I realized what I had done. I had kissed her. I, Beetlejuice, had kissed Lydia. On the mouth. I walked over to the wall and hit my head against it. Shit. I had ruined _the most important_ thing in my afterlife. My friendship with Lyds. No, I didn't ruin it. I had beaten it with a two-by-four spiked with rusty nails. Damn, damn, damn. I hit my head again and stayed, with my forehead against the wall. Too bad I couldn't see my boots. Seemed like a good idea at the moment. Instead, I decided to mentally beat myself with the two-by-four.

"Beej, what happened?"

I turned my head so I could look at her and still have it against the wall. "Could you be a little more specific, babes?"

"Downstairs."

Oh, I could answer that. "They were gonna hurt you. So I killed 'em."

"Will you get in trouble?"

"Probably."

We were silent for a few minutes while I stood there tryin' to figure _anythin'_ out, and she started workin' on her camera again.

_Why_ did I care so much for this girl? This _breather_? Before, she was just some girl. A little misunderstood, but she wasn't really that different from any other twelve year old (not that I had much experience in that particular area). This girl, though, as she had gotten older, had really gotten to me, and I couldn't explain it.

"Beej? Come here," she said and patted the spot next to her.

I did as she told me to 'cause I didn't see much choice. I was fucked anyway, and it wasn't in a good way.

Except, I didn't exactly sit. I sorta . . . flopped. The drain on my juice had finally caught up to me, and damn, was I tried. So, there I was, layin' on her bed with my eyes closed. Shit, if there wasn't gonna be hell to pay for what I'd done. Worked higher magic, and basically slaughtered three breathers. All for this girl. Why?

I felt the bed shift as she got closer to me.

"Beej?" She didn't _sound_ angry, but it was hard to tell with women sometimes. Learned _that_ the hard way.

"Hm?" I was too tired to open my eyes, but I still had to let her know I was awake.

"Why did you kiss me?"

'Cause I love you. "Seemed like a good idea at the time," I said instead. I guess . . . I guess I really did. Love her, I mean. Definitely would explain some things.

"Oh." It was quiet, and I wasn't sure she had actually said it, but when I did managed to open my eyes, her face was turned away.

"Babes?" She still didn't look at me. Fuck. Okay, I might as well dig all six feet.

"I kissed you 'cause I . . . l-l-l . . ." What the hell?! After all I had done, I couldn't say one fucking word?

"You love me?" She finally looked at me, but her expression was blank. All I managed to do was nod.

Then . . . she smiled. I tried to grin, but I think it looked more like a smirk. Whatever.

"So, you're not mad at me?" I still couldn't believe she hadn't told me to leave and to never see her again.

"No. Why would I be mad?" Then her face looked serious, so I didn't answer. "How did you know about those people?"

"It happened."

"What?"

"Didn't you have a feelin' of deja vu earlier?" She nodded so I continued. "That's 'cause you had already done it. They had kidnapped you, cut you up . . . raped you. They practically killed you, Lydia. I was too late. I lost you. So, I used a spell to . . . try again."

She laid down next to me and I put my arm around her.

"I love you, Beetlejuice," she said with her head on my chest.

"Watch it with the B-words, babes," I said with a tired smile. It also came out kinda slurred. Damn, I was beat.

"You're never this laid back. What's wrong?"

"Fuckin' tired, Lyds. Used up all m'juice."

She picked her head up and kissed my cheek. "Then go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere." Then she put her head back down and snuggled close.

Heh, a guy could get used to this. "Night, babes."

Yeah, sandworms are pretty damn scary. Really just 'cause they wanna eat you, but that's nothin' compared to losin' the girl you love. Hell, I'd face all the sandworms in existence if it meant I could keep my Lydia.

______________________________________________________________________

**AN:**

Nightshade: Awwww, that was sooo sweet!

rubydesires: Sigh, I think I ooc'd him. Damn it was hard.

Nightshade: You're just too hard on yourself. I'm sure the readers loved it!

rubydesires: Uh-huh, sure Nights, sure. Anyway! That's it for this story. I hoped you liked it. Also, I've got three more I'm working on. A sorta prequel--

Nightshade: In which I make an appearance!

rubydesires: :glares:

Nightshade: =^_^=

rubydesires: Ahem, a sequel :hits Nightshade with a baseball bat before she interrupts: which may, or may not, have Nights, and my Beetlejuice Death story. That one will have Nights as a major peep since I did say they knew each other before they died. Also . . . I KNOW YOU'RE READING THIS!!! This has gotten a ton of hits, but I only have 4 peeps reviewing/commenting. I write back to you when you leave a comment! It means a lot to me, so please please please review or leave a comment! Um, luv ya!


End file.
